thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Steammie Pic
Steammie Pic is the District 12 Female whose district partner is Charce Firre. She is not finished. She's in my first generation tributes. Steammie was created by WiressFan21 so don't use her without my permission. Basic Information Name: Steammie Pic Age: 16 District: 12 Gender: Female Personality: In Steammie's life in District 12, she knew someone had to be the happy '''one who made eveyrone happy and smile. Due to this, she also knew someone needed to ease the fright and lift the weighs off peoples shoulders by being really '''funny. Finally, she's always positive'''t side of things. Weapons: Steammie hates using melee attacks, so she made sure she learned how to use a '''crossbow during training. She's watched many people using crossbows emerge as victor and hopes the same happens for her. However, if she were going to be using another weapon, it would be a dagger because, believe it or not, if she wanted to, she could shoot a dagger at someone. It's fast and easy. Plus, it's very easy to shove a dagger into someone's throat. Backstory: Steammie lives in the poorest part in District 12. In poorer than the Seam! At District 12, people in her neighborhood don't even have doors. Everyone there literally has to starve and die. Once someone dies, you eat them. Things like cannibalism are normal in that part. Steammie herself has once ate her oldest brother. Now, she only has 1 other siblings, her sister, Bonny, whose only 14. Both of her parents work in the mines from dawn to midnight. They work non-stop just to earn a little money each day. When Steammie turned 10, her mother died. Steammie, while her father was at work, had to start working with what she had. She started to slowly peel back the skin using a knife, thorwing up multiple times in the process, before finally peeling all the skins off of her late mom. Then, she had to wash the blood out of the meat. Steammie told Bonny to go get some buckets of water, but she said they couldn't eat their mom. Steammie, like usual, had to look on the bright side of things and act happy. She's always had to be like that or else everyone would lose hope. Bonny finally agreed to grab some buckets and when she came back, it was already dusk. Steammie had to work fast. She washed the blood away from the corpse and then started cutting off slabs of meat. She started in the breasts, cutting off different slabs and started to put them on hot coals. When her dad finally came home, she had already seasoned and started preserving the corpse. Then, they started eating it. She kept saying positive things about how this tastes just like steak. Their dad stayed silent, knowing how steak really tastes when suddenly, someone walked in. Her dad stood up, obviously realizing who this was, but Steammie and Bonny knew absolutely nothing about this man. The man walked right up to Steammie and, polietly, she shook his hand and stood up. The man then gave her a hug. Shockingly, Steammie just stood there and liked how nice he was. Then, he gave her one last look before turning towards her dad. He pointed at Steammie and asked if this was her. Steammie's dad nodded and the man grabbed Steammie's hand, dragging her out of the house. When he finally got outside, he explained that Steammie was his daughter. They had to put her up for adoption when she was a year old because the family couldn't afford her. Apparently, this was how her adopted family became poor, just for her. This pleased Steammie and she blushed, until finally shaking the idea out of her head. She couldn't leave. She had to look out for Bonny, but when she asked, the man told her that she got to bring her back when she's 10. Steammie waited in her house with a door. This place felt like heaven to here. She got fed every other day and was never fed human. Also, she was able to go to school! Steammie, though, denied the offer until she was 12 and Bonny came back with her. They were the best of siblings now and they couldn't wait until they attended their first day of school, which was amazing to them. They were fed lunch! Something they never had before. Then, when Steammie turned 16, Bonny was reaped. Steammie screamed and then volunteered, she couldn't deal with the fact she could lose her sister. However, she was determined that she would make it home. To do her best so that her and Bonny are able to reunite once again. Stregths: Fast, Stealthy, Climbing, Accurate, Lasting a long time without Food Weaknesses: Weak, Swimming, Making Allies, Trusting Allies Height: 5'9 Participated Games Hybrid Shadow's 100th Hunger Games: Through Soul and Mind Placing: __ out of 32nd. Trivia *She's my first cannibal, and probably my last, in my first generation tributes. Category:District 12 Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Volunteer